vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinjao
Summary A former pirate and leader of the Happo Navy and a participant in the Corrida Coliseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He holds a grudge against Garp for ruining his life. He extended this grudge onto his grandson Luffy, but Luffy, being himself, manages to make him an ally. He has a bounty of over 500,000,000 Beli. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 7-C, likely much higher Name: Chinjao, epithet "Don", formerly known as "Chinjao the Drill" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: Human, Leader of the Chinjao Family, Former Pirate, (Retired) 12th leader of the Happo Navy Age: Should be over 60 Destructive Capacity: Island level (split an artic continent in half with a headbutt) | Town level+ (matched Luffy blow for blow), like much higher (Chinjao's trusty head is back) Range: Extended human melee range (has a really pointy head) Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (faster than his old self) | Massively hypersonic+ (kept up with base Luffy) Durability: Island level | Town level+ (tanked a stab to his head from Cavendish (which matched the power of his own headbutt) and withstood a Hardened Hawk Rifle from G2 Luffy) Lifting Strength: Class G+ via powerscaling Striking Power: Class EJ | Class TJ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Experienced in the field of combat having sailed the seas for dozens of years before retiring as a pirate Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, stamina, highly skilled in hand to hand combat (particularly with the use of his head), can use the Happo Navy's special technique utilizing vibrations to harm the enemy, expert Haki user (Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), can use Busōshoku Haki to surround his body with an invisible armor or significantly harden his body to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities, can dominate the will of others (Haoshoku Haki allows him to knock those with inadequate wills unconscious) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Chinjao is one of these people. *'''-Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. It is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'-Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening):' Chinjao uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden parts of his body (typically his head or his fists, but can also be used defensively). Basically, whereas basic Busoshoku Haki surrounds the users body with a hard armor, Koka hardens the body itself, giving a larger increase in attack power and toughness. '-Buto (Military Head):' Chinjao jumps in reverse and headbutts the enemy. The strike is strong enough to stop Cavendish's Durandal and creates a shockwave while clashing. It was first seen used against Cavendish in Corrida Colosseum. '-Hasshoken (Eight Impacts Fist):' The Happo Navy's signature technique: an attack that uses vibrations to break the enemy's armor and weapons. Chinjao uses it through his fist. *'-Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi (Eight Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill Dragon Drill Nail):' A secret Hasshoken technique that Chinjao was able to perform thanks to his drill-shaped head. Chinjao hardens his head with Busoshoku Haki and headbutts the target. It was strong enough to split open layers of ice that not even fire or axes could breach. After his head was flattened by Garp during their duel thirty years ago, he lost the ability to perform the attack. *'-Hasshoken Ogi: Mukiryu Mukirikugi (Eight Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill-less Dragon Drill-less Nail):' After Chinjao's head was flattened and he realized he could no longer open up the ice above his treasure, Chinjao renamed his technique. Like the original technique, Chinjao hardens his head with Busoshoku Haki and headbutts the target, but the power is greatly diminished. '''Key: Prime Chinjao' | Old Chinjao Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Pirate Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters